fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman (Pastamonsters)
Slenderman, also known as Slendy, and formerly his true name Ẕ̵̶̤͍̘̘̞̼o̧̨̭̠̯͉̹̼̗͜l̤̳̰̮̝ͅa̡̱̠̳̙͔̮͠g̛̳̹̻͝ is one of the main "protagonists" of the Deviantart webcomic Pastamonsters. He is the wealthy, wrathful, aristocratic boss of Jeff the Killer, BEN, and Ms. Pencil Neck as well as the other Proxies. After many years of infamy and dark beginnings, he has taken up residence in a realm between Earth known as the Under Realm, where he acts as the Operator of the Proxies. Coming from a generation of several monsters similar to him, the Slenderman was the son of the Lord of the Pit, Zalgo. He is believed to be a child murderer and a ferocious monster. In actuality, Slenderman claims he actually wants to wipe clean his ancestors’ name and be accepted by other Monsters, although most of his actions suggest otherwise. After he got tired of simply murdering the children he stalked, he began killing the parents who abused their children and take their children so that they can be raised as a Proxy and let their out through brutal murder. Biography Slenderman was born to Zalgo, the demonic God of Evil and lord of the Pit, and Akira, his female slave, just before the birth of his brother Splendorman. The whole point of Slenderman's birth was for Zalgo to have a child who carried his godly powers to assist him in conquering the universe. While Splendorman was born with great power, he failed to inherit the demonic powers of Zalgo. Slenderman however, would successfully inherit Zalgo's DNA, becoming his first offspring to grant the power of the gods. When Slenderman was born, the multiverse was distorted and ruptures were felt by even Aton and the other gods. Volcanoes erupted, severe solar storms fired across the universes, and suns were even blocked from other planets. Over a course of two decades, Zalgo would subject his two sons to horrific abuse, both of the physical and psychological kind. Not long after they are born, Zalgo, in order to put his new initiation to the test, strips his terrified children naked and then dumps them into a pit of hellfire from the Pit, causing them nightmarish agony, searing their skin black and giving them magical tentacles (which were actually the children's rotten flesh.) From this point onwards and for years on for every day of Slenderman's life, Zalgo puts the child through brutal life-or-death training routines, where the slightest deviation means beatings and torture and the other four children die in the brutal courses, leaving Slenderman as the only survivor. One exemplary instance of this was when Zalgo forced the boy to fight a hulking demon henchman whilst he was still a young child, leading to him to be beaten senseless in his ineffectual attempt to attack the demon. In the midst of this routine, the young, inquisitive Slenderman, sneaks away from the battle in tears of pain and finds a portal to the human world. Slenderman stared out into the outside world (which should be noted Zalgo has never let Slenderman venture into). Zalgo sees him gazing longingly outside and seems to comfort him... before grabbing Slenderman by the neck and tossing him to the brutish demon and ordering that Slenderman be brutalized for his brief distraction, watching without a hint of emotion as the demon brutally beats the young boy. Zalgo also regularly had Splendorman spar with Slenderman to test their strengths with Slenderman winning every match. Every time Splendorman lost, Zalgo would mutilate him in horrific ways as a twisted way of encouraging him to fight better. This lead to Splendorman having a vicious jealousy against his brother that only grew worse through life. Despite Zalgo refusing to grant his sons any merit of love, Akira seemed to love the two very much, although her fear of Zalgo prevented her from stopping the abuse. For now, the twins were inseparable, and loved running from their home to explore the outside world, which their father never allowed them to see. The twins made it their goal to escape their abusive dad with their mother and fight creatures of the multiverse together. Throughout his life, Splendorman was treated by his father even worse than Slenderman was, but he knew he always had his brother, Slenderman, beside him. Over the years leading to Slenderman's coronation, Splendorman overheard Zalgo talking to Slenderman about executing Splendorman for his constant failure. To his surprise, Slenderman actually agrees to this, to the horror of his brother. That day, Splendorman pulls Slenderman aside and confronts him about approving of his execution. Slenderman tried to justify it by saying he had to agree with his father under the threat of death if he didn't, but Splendorman is still horrified and sickened and strikes his brother before running off. Sometime later, Zalgo instructed his half-brother Sexual Offenderman to deliver his son Splendorman to him for execution. Horrified and guilt-ridden, Sexual Offenderman decided not to deliver the boy. Instead, Offenderman escaped the Pit with the boy, raising him from within the dark regions of the Under Realm. During his teenage years, Slenderman wandered around the Pit, seeing all the enslaved humans and monsters from different worlds forced to Zalgo. The Under Realm is riddled with likenesses of Zalgo, and his demonic minions swarm the lands. During this, Slenderman finds that his long-lost mother, like all his other family members, have been put to work in the mines, though she is being tormented by Zalgo's evil minions far more than anyone else. Before the woman is about to be punished via whipping, Slenderman arrives and battles Zalgo's minions. He easily defeats them and frees his mother from his shackles. His mother, Akira, tells her son that Zalgo means to use the riches found in the Pit to strengthen his powers and take over the entire multiverse. Slenderman promises that he will vanquish Zalgo by the power Zalgo bestowed upon him before Akira dies due to starvation. As an angry Slenderman appeared before Zalgo, Zalgo calmly revealed his plans, during which he empowered Slenderman, unlocking a divine state inside Slenderman that was willing to help him take over the multiverse. Zalgo told Slenderman that his grand plan was to encompass the entire multiverse until everything, quite literally, is him. Zalgo then notices Slenderman starting to fight off his control, as Slenderman was still able to maintain control over his senses due to the bond he has with his mother. Zalgo tries get Slenderman back under his control by tricking him, and it almost works until Slenderman asks Zalgo about his mother. As Slenderman wonders, if Zalgo really did love Akira, his father reveals the truth: Zalgo realized that he was genuinely infatuated with Akira and that his feelings for her could put him off-task to settle with her instead of forwarding his plans to conquer the cosmos. Because of this distraction, Zalgo sent her to work in the mines for the rest of her life, leading to her death. This admission snaps Slenderman out of the trance and sent him into rage. Zalgo tried to explain why her death wasn't a big deal, but Slenderman then blasts Zalgo's body apart by shooting him repeatedly with energy projectiles, Zalgo then reformed himself, briefly taking the form of Akira just to mock him. Realizing that Slenderman remains firmly against him, he attacked Slenderman with tentacles of red energy from the floor to restrain him, one of them phasing through Slenderman's torso. Zalgo began to draw power from Slenderman in order to double his already incredible power. Zalgo then furiously demands that Slenderman is on his side since because they are both gods, they are the only beings that matter. Remembering his mother's words, Slenderman discovers his power and breaks out of Zalgo's magic. A fight ensues as Zalgo shape-shifts into the form of a large gorilla. Zalgo attacks Slenderman with furious claw swipes and powerful punches, managing to harm the Slenderman's back. But soon enough, Slenderman manages to catch Zalgo's arms with his tentacles, ripping his arms and legs off, forcing Zalgo to morph into a spider. Slenderman states that Zalgo will never be able to defeat one of his own, no matter what form he takes. Zalgo continues to attack with his teeth and sharp arms, but is cut down by Slenderman once again, and is sent tumbling in the darkness of his lair. Zalgo then emerges in the form of a giant squid. He tries to attack with his tentacles, but Slenderman cut his tentacles one by one, eventually taking to higher ground. Zalgo then shape-shifts into the form of a hydra and charges at the prince, who dodges and cuts Zalgo in half with a magical beam, forcing him to shape-shift into a dragon. Slenderman then prepares to finish Zalgo and morphs him tentacles into a sword and pierces Zalgo through the head. Zalgo tumbled to his lair's floor, reduced to the helpless, cowardly shadow he truly is. He looked up at his son and declared, "You might have beaten me now, but I will return in the future stronger than ever". Slenderman exclaims that there is no future for Zalgo, but he disagrees. Zalgo tears a portal to the Under Realm through which Slenderman is flung into the distant future, where Zalgo promises they will meet again, but next time he will destroy Slenderman once and for all. However, this inadvertently made Zalgo's predicament worse, as the Monsters, who had been killed and tortured by Zalgo for years, finally found a leader: Slenderman, and the Under Realm once again became a world of freedom for all monsters, Zalgo free, with Slenderman eventually casting a spell that trapped Zalgo in the Pit forever. Meanwhile, Sexual Offenderman surprisingly was a good role model for Splendorman, Splendorman decided to study magic and entertain children. Splendorman enlisted the help of many magical beings, even Aton (who gifted him a divine sword, the Sword of Splendorman), and recorded all of his spells in three spellbooks. To test his abilities, Splendorman boldly decided to create a portal of his own, which led to the Pit. To learn experience on creating portals, Splendorman became the assistant of assist the Unwanted House Guest (who was being manipulated by Zalgo at the time) in creating a gateway to a dimension that supposedly causes the multiverse's weirdness. As Zalgo and UHG's partnership seemingly grew to friendship, UHG seemed to develop an obsession with Zalgo's powers, collecting demonic memorabilia such as rugs and statues, modeling his home's architecture in his image, converting his private study into a place of worship. He even allowed the demon to enter his mind; this, along with the amount of information he seemed to simply produce on the spot, made Splendorman increasingly uneasy of the portal and of UHG's mysterious collaborator, as UHG never mentioned Zalgo's identity to his partner. Months later, Splendorman and the Unwanted House Guest performed their first trial with the Multiverse Portal, which quickly went awry, as the rope that was attached to the dummy they intended to send through the portal became tangled with Splendorman, sending him briefly through the portal head-first, the portal turning out to be to the Pit. Upon his return, an alienated Splendorman muttered incoherencies before uttering a prediction about "the beast with four mouths." He promptly abandoned the project and the Unwanted House Guest. It was later revealed that when Splendorman fell into the portal, he saw Zalgo removing his exoskeleton to feed. Eons later, a very wealthy and successful Slenderman met back up with Splendorman in Splendorman's mansion. Splendorman asked Slenderman to hide the first spellbook far away from the Under Realm to prevent anyone from being able to operate the portal. After Splendorman begins to insult his brother for his massive ego, Slenderman gets angry at Splendorman insulting him after they had just met for the first time in several eons. After Splendorman almost burned the spellbook with magic, the two begin to fight over the spellbook. Slenderman's back was burned on the portal's control console in the process, resulting in him getting his "tattoo" as the portal ends up accidentally activating. Though Splendorman tried to apologize, Slenderman blasted him in retaliation as he cursed him for being a failure as a brother and push him out of anger, causing Splendorman to got too close to it and getting sucked in. He throws the first spellbook to Slenderman just before the portal shuts off, trapping Splendorman in the Pit. Slenderman tried to find ways to reactivate the portal, but couldn't without the other two spellbooks. Eventually, Slenderman became rich through "illegal means". One day, after running down an alley, Slenderman was threatened at knife-point by a mugger. Unconcerned for his own safety, Slenderman tells the mugger that his stance makes him weak to attacks, and proves it by knocking him down and stealing his dagger. Slenderman corrects the man's stance and informs him that he does not look like a criminal. The man admits that he is confused with his life and has turned to crime. As the two share tea, the man says that Slenderman should give lessons, which gave Slenderman the idea to start his own business. Over the years, Slenderman became known as "The Operator", and ran a business teaching troubled children how to be serial killers. He also destroyed any evidence of his past, except for the family tapestry which was protected by Zalgo's magic. Slenderman eventually turned Splendorman's mansion into Proxy Mansion and used it as a home for his Proxies, but every night, Slenderman tried to re-activate the portal to get his brother back. Slenderman also admitted that he had to lie to everyone in town (including his own Proxies) over the past few years, as he couldn't risk anyone learning the truth about the portal. Covering Splendorman's mortgage allowed Slenderman to keep the property, and by extension the portal, under his control and intact. Losing the portal would have meant forever losing any chance of getting Splendorman back. Personality Slenderman is arrogant, self-centered, grumpy, posh, wrathful,insensitive, sophisticated, sarcastic, sadistic, snobby, bad-tempered, murderous, rude, lazy, mean, and easily annoyed. He views the world in such a negative aspect that he is rarely seen greeting anyone with respect. He enjoys easy-living and considers himself a "higher being" compared to everyone else. He seems to hate leading the Proxies, but it has made him quite a recognizable figure in the Realm. He also enjoys the terrifying reputation he has in the Human World. It is implied Slenderman has killed many Proxies for their failures. In spite of being very negative, he is still one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He has a sarcastic attitude towards nearly everyone and sees others as uncivilized morons, while failing to accept his own personal shortcomings. He also enjoys using "smart" or "big" words in order to sound smarter than those around him. Despite being arrogant and haughty, Slenderman's claims of intelligence are, for the most part, completely true. Slenderman is very well-taught and always has a strategy for his evil plans, but he fails pretty regularly, whether it be from his own arrogance or his idiot followers. He has, though, planned some very intelligent and cunning schemes, such as planning against Jeff to overthrow him when Jeff became President of the United States. He clearly isn't a dimwit - he did subjugate the Under Realm - but he's prone to errors in judgment. Slenderman sees himself as misunderstood and unappreciated, blaming society for his failures. He also finds comfort in being anti-social; He enjoys being left alone in his office, where he usually paints portraits of himself, watches old black and white movies, plays chess with himself, reads newspaper and eats fancy dinners. He hates it when people enter his office, this is evident when he catches Eyeless Jack in his office without his permission and tossed him into Proxy Mansion's parking lot. In fact, one of the criticisms Slenderman constantly gets from his Proxies is his habit of staying in his office for days on end, never letting anyone inside and keeping to his books or whatever he does in there. Slenderman has tried to be more social but between the world constantly beating him up or his lack of social skills, it's never successful. His overall artistic style is shown to be abstract and overly sophisticated, and his very macabre works are commonly panned by his audiences, though mostly behind his back. His critical failure is shown to be more due to his bad taste, rather than a genuine lack of talent. Nearly everything painting he owns is of himself, apparently holding his very being to be an artistic wonder. Despite his lack of success, Slenderman remains tireless in his pursuit of artistic achievement. Slenderman is very hard-to-please, snobbish and cruel. He has enslaved many of his employees, is cruel to Jeff and nearly every Proxy (even though, as said above, it's not like they don't deserve it time and again), and acts horribly to his adoptive daughter, Ms. P (it's also implied in some episodes that he used to beat her); in addition to abandoning his girlfriend after finding out she was pregnant. He also clearly suffers from some degree of sociopathy and lack of empathy. Slenderman also has an underlying racist and xenophobic attitude. He is shown to dislike pretty much any lifeform of any kind such as humans, Arcosians, demons, angels, and so fourth. He also demonstrates misogynistic traits when taunting and ordering around Ms. P and sometimes ignores Eyeless Jack for being Jewish. Slenderman occasionally shows an ugly homophobic streak as well, calling Ticci Toby a "ponce", BEN a "fairy", and uses terms like "faggot". He calls a black butler "boy", implying racism as well. He also thanked Mr. Widemouth in an audio interview for sending the psychotic mental patients he'd requested, mentioning that the "dribbling monkeys" made for easy brainwashing for the Proxies. Not unlike his father, Slenderman enjoys lashing out at other people for pretty petty reasons or simply doing assholeish things for his enjoyment. In one instance, he laughed alongside Jeff when he found out Natalie Clockwork's mom died of cancer. He has also brainwashed many children, taking advantage of their insecurities and emotional problems in order to turn them into hardened serial killers. Later in his life, when he found out Slenderwoman was pregnant, Slenderman angrily threw her out of his mansion and into the cold, leaving her to raise her child in poor, cold and harsh poverty. Granted, Slenderman had claimed many times he didn't want a child, but it was still an unnecessarily cruel move. Also, when mentoring Jeff in ways of sophistication and maturity, Slenderman mentioned one of his favorite hobbies was to go to an orphanage, fill out all the paperwork, then not take them home (as in, fills the car up with toys and a puppy, then locks it and drives away.) During his fight with Jeff in "Jeff V. Slenderman", even after Jeff injures himself just by punching Slenderman, to the point where he can't even move, Slenderman picks him up by the throat with his tentacle and gleefully continues to beat him to near-death. Slenderman is very hard to impress and acts like a jerk most of the time. He doesn't care for niceties or even try to soften blows when criticizing other's actions and faults. Though harsh, everything he says is, at least from his available knowledge, completely true. Whenever he seems to have a remotely soft side, this is almost always subverted because of his ego and cruelty. In addition to this, Slenderman is a complete hypocrite. He constantly bickers at Jeff and BEN for slacking off and being lazy in general, yet all he does himself half the time is sit in his office, sleep, and not answer his own mail, having his butlers and minions do the work for him. He criticizes the Proxies for being childish and uncivilized, while he himself is a psychotic manchild who acts unreasonably cruel if he doesn't get what he wants. Slenderman is also shown to be a perfectionist, waning everything to be perfect and expecting others to do better at certain things, seemingly unreasonably so. Another aspect of Slenderman's personality is that he routinely blames others for his own shortcomings and the destruction and pain he causes. An extreme example was in "The Visit", when he seems that he's finally going to apologize to Slenderson for all of the abuse he put him through, but then says that he's only sorry because he left a "whore" like Slenderwoman to raise him to be such a delinquent that he's ashamed to call his son. Slenderson refuses to believe this, knowing in his heart that his dad is the real reason, and his mother was an "angel". Slenderman also claims to have a soft spot for children, but it's mostly just an act to get people to see him less as a monster. In reality, he hates children because all they do is mock him. In addition, considering he killed Death the Kid and, a pre-teen at best, his "friendly" nature towards children is made clear to be null and void. Given his past crimes and ruthlessness, he definitely doesn't care about the age of anyone he harms. Despite his blistering hatred of children, Slenderman does have a genuine soft spot for Sally Williams, a ten year old, who in turn sees him as her "uncle". One of the reasons why Slenderman is often arrogant and bad-tempered is having to put up with the Proxies' boisterous behavior, most infamously Jeff's, which sometimes leads him to make plans to get them to stop, although sometimes, either as a result of his own arrogance or carelessness, his plans backfire on him. With all this said, Slenderman has a deep sense of family loyalty. He responded to Splendorman's request for help after an entire decade of being estranged, and was deeply hurt when he realized his brother didn't intend to make amends, even calling him out on how bad a brother Splendorman turned out to be. He dedicated thirty years of his life to bringing Splendorman back to their dimension in spite of how strained their relationship had become in the years leading up to the fight. Slenderman is also shown to be very protective of his Proxies, despite him lashing out at them and making them do demeaning tasks: he stood up to hoards of reanimated corpses to protect them, telling the zombies nobody (but him) harassed his students, and fought against his demonic father multiple times to keep them safe. When he believes Splendorman might put the Proxies at risk, Slenderman has no qualms about warning his brother away from them. Despite his grumpy nature, Slenderman does have a caring heart deep down, and when he realizes his plans have caused either harm or emotional pain to those he truly does care about, he is quick to realize the error of his ways and make up for it while he can. Occasionally, such as in "Legends of the Multiverse", he is willing to lay down his life to protect the Proxies. Relationships Family *Zalgo (†?) - Disowned Father, Brief Killer and Attempted Victim *Akira † - Mother *Splendorman - Twin Brother and Partner *Slenderson - Disowned son *Slenderwoman - Divorced wife *Sexual Offenderman - Uncle *Trenderman - Cousin Allies *Shadowlurker - Best Friend, Former Enemy, and Partner *The Proxies - Students **Mr. X † - Former Apprentice **Jeff the Killer † - Former Apprentice, Apprentice, Friend, Surrogate Son (sometimes) and Occasional Enemy ** BEN - Former Student and Friend **Ms. P - Surrogate Daughter and Former Student **Smile Dog - Former Friend and Pet **Eyeless Jack - Former Servant and Friend **Laughing Jack - Former Student **Masky - Former Student and Friend **Hoodie - Former Student and Friend **Sally Williams - Former Student and Surrogate Niece **Ticci Tobey - Former Student and Friend **Natalie Clockwork - Former Student and Friend *President Bush - Business Partner *Enderman's Gang - Former Enemies **Enderman (Pastamonsters) - Former Nemesis turned Neutral Ally **The Rake - Former Nemesis turned Neutral Ally **B.O.B - Former Nemesis turned Neutral Ally *Aton - Boss **Mr. Widemouth - Friend *Unwanted House Guest † - Ally *Mayor Bigmouth - Business Partner and Friend *Sheriff Wayne - Friend Enemies *X † - Former Training Partner and Enemy *Mancala † - Enemy *Minions of Zalgo - Enemies, Former Trainers and Former Servants *The Stiltwalker - Enemy and Attempted Killer *Malitch † - Enemy and Attempted Victim Powers and Abilities Powers= Being Zalgo's most powerful spawn, Slenderman is one of the most powerful creatures in the multiverse, surpassed only by Aton and occasionally his father. His power is great enough for having defeated Zalgo effortlessly and being feared by most for his immense power and his dark nature. *'Shape-Shifting:' Slenderman is a shape-shifter and can change into virtually any form that he desired. Slenderman was able to seamlessly change his size, liquefy himself, or stretch and expand his body. He could even replicate into clones of himself to be in numerous places at once and his mind inhabited numerous bodies. At one point, Slenderman even manifested a second version of himself who acted as a psychologist; Slenderman performed talk-therapy on himself. Slenderman could also morph his limbs into weapons, such as when he turned his hands into giant battle axes to clear an entire room of zombies. *'Tendrils/Tentacles:' After Zalgo threw Slenderman into a pit of searing, magical fire, the melted skin on his back fused with the magic to create Slenderman's signature tendrils, which he can spawn from his back. There seems to be no limit to how many tendrils Slenderman can spawn, and he is able to shape-shift them into various things. These tendrils, or tentacles as Jeff calls them, are capable of moving at speeds faster than 1 nanosecond (equal to a billionth of a second), far faster than any signals that can travel inside the human brain. These arms possess superhuman strength and durability, rapid movement, shapeshifting, omnidirectional motion, and allow Slenderman to scale nearly any surface. Slenderman could also cover his entire body with his tendrils in a ball-shaped form, protecting him from any attacks. Slenderman used his tendrils the disarm other of their weapons, strangle them to death, impale them by solidifying the tip of said tendrils, and to rip their limbs off. Slenderman also used his tendrils for casual, mundane, multi-tasking tasks, such as pouring drinks into cups, typing, flipping pages on books, and vacuuming. *'Dream Manipulation': According to the Unwanted House Guest's notes, Slenderman can manipulate the dreams of others, able to enter their minds during sleep or even turn dreams to nightmares. This ability was likely inherited by Slenderman from Zalgo. *'Invisibility': Slenderman could turn invisible at will. With the help of the Shadowlurker, he has also mastered the ability to stand still in darkness to where he becomes invisible. *'Blood Manipulation': Using his dark magic, Slenderman can manipulate his own blood and use it to attack people or even corrupt them. During his fight with the zombies, a zombie bit off Slenderman's tendrils, only for Slenderman's blood to tear the zombie apart from the inside. *'Duplication': During the Battle of Arcosia, Slenderman was able to create dozens of copies of himself to attack Zalgo with their tendrils. The duplicates, however, were quickly dispersed when Zalgo released a wave of energy from his mind, with only the real Slenderman remaining. *'Dimensional Warping': Slenderman was capable of conjuring a construct of the Mirror Dimension in the form of crystalline fractals that acted as a shield, absorbing an energy beam from Zalgo's magical attacks, and was also able to send the fractals at Zalgo. *'Dimensional Distortion': According to Aton, Slenderman apparently changed the Multiverse when when he was born, and Infinite timelines were distorted by him. It is possible that this was due to Slenderman's immense power even as a baby. *'Flight': One of Slenderman's lesser known abilities is his ability to levitate, hover, and fly. *'Fire Manipulation': Being the son of Zalgo, Slenderman can manipulate and is immune to fire. Despite this, he almost never uses this ability unless he is fighting another being that can spawn fire. *'Dark Aura': According to the Unwanted House Guest, Slenderman has an aura around him that can make humans feel sick, such as making them cough violently, vomit blood or black substances, and given them common cold symptoms like a sore throat. This aura likely only affects average humans and not monsters or other Proxies. *'Agelessness:' As a supernatural being, Slenderman is ageless and nearly immortal. He required no sustenance and was not harmed by mortal means. Only those who matched his power, such as Zalgo, Aton, or Splendorman were capable of doing severe harm to him. *'Teleporting:' Slenderman can teleport from any location without losing energy. *'Necromancy': Slenderman has the power to resurrect the dead and even will them to do his bidding. *'Reality-Warping': Slenderman had the power to warp reality to his will, such as creating furniture for his office and spawning black clouds in the sky. *'Weather Manipulation': Slenderman has the power to cause severe thunderstorms and fog at will. *'Transmutation': Slenderman has the ability to turn people into something they aren't supposed to be, such as animals or even inanimate objects. He even turned one of his Proxies, the Facestealer, into a statue for trying to steal from his office and placed the statue near his office fireplace. This ability also extended to not just living beings, but projectile attacks as well. During the Battle of Arcosia, Slenderman transformed a singularity sent by Zalgo into multitudes of blue butterflies, which impressed Zalgo. *'Flight/Interstellar Travel': Slenderman is capable of flying both in air and in space at amazing speeds well beyond the speed of light. *'Enhanced Hearing:' Due to his enhanced hearing, Slenderman was able to hear what Jeff and his friends are whispering while inside his office. *'Madness Inducement': According to the Unwanted House Guest, Slenderman has the power to drive people insane using his mind. *'Brainwashing/Hypnosis/Corruption:' Slenderman has the power of brainwashing people to do his bidding, as shown with his corruption of many Proxies. Despite this ability being very powerful, it seems to not work on weak-minded individuals like Jeff. *'Healing/Regeneration:' Slenderman can heal himself from any given injury. His healing factor allows him to heal from a single cell or drop of blood, making him almost impossible to kill in combat. However, divine power and objects are capable of nullifying his healing factor, rendering him unable to heal. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Slenderman has the ability to turn off gravity around him to where it only affects those around him. *'Elasticity:' Slenderman can stretch and extend his limbs, including his tnedrils, without any repercussions. *'Precognition': Slenderman has the ability to foresee the future and future events. This is best showcased when he was able to foresee Malitch's return, both of them in fact. He also foresaw Zalgo's Second Coming in the form of a nightmare. *'Transformation': Slenderman has the hidden ability to transform into a truly demonic creature, spawning eyes and a mouth. In this form, Slenderman's personality is almost exactly like Zalgo, being cruel, violent, and insane and attempting to torment Slenderman by impeding his quest and hurting those around him. In this form, Slenderman is heavily implied to be much stronger than he usually he. However, this form is also a curse for Slenderman, as he has no control over himself or his actions, often hurting the ones he loves. |-| Battle Stats and additional information= * Name: Ẕ̵̶̤͍̘̘̞̼o̧̨̭̠̯͉̹̼̗͜l̤̳̰̮̝ͅa̡̱̠̳̙͔̮͠g̛̳̹̻͝' (renamed Slenderman) * Origin: Pastamonsters * Gender: Technically genderless * Age: Over a billion eons old. *'Tier:' 2-C, likely 2-A *'Attack Potency:' Universe Level+, likely far higher (Can easily harm Zalgo. Aton also claimed that both Slenderman and Zalgo are a threat to the multiverse. A multiverse that has been stated to be infinite numerous times. *'Speed:' Massively FTL (capable of interstellar travel) *'Lifting Strength:' Unknown *'Durability:' Universe Level+ (survived multiple attacks from Zalgo) *'Stamina:' Incredibly high, if not limitless *'Intelligence:' Likely 'Genius level. Slenderman has eons of experience and knowledge under his belt, having knowledge of many of the multiverse's secrets, it's creatures, and Aton. He is one of the universe's most renowned monster, and later proving himself equally prodigious in the study of mystic arts. Key: Base Form Quotes Trivia *He has been described by Comickit as "Squidward if he were an Eldritch Abomination". *According to Comickit, Slenderman was made to be the diametric opposite of Jeff in terms of personality. Slenderman is much more refined, pessimistic, and serious than Jeff is. Jeff is crude, blunt, and frankly unhygenic, but can also be amicable and willing to do things for his friends if they pester him enough. Slenderman is Jeff's cruelty turned up to eleven: extremely callous, prone to giving up, very selfish and mean, and usually helps out his friends less because they asked and more because he wants them to shut up. *According to the Unwanted House Guest, Slenderman is not his true name, but a nickname given to him because if his true name was said aloud by a mortal being, it would cause all the skin on their bodies to fly off and their eyes would morph into moths. **Although not a perfect translation, the Unwanted House Guest discovered that the absolute closest translation of Slenderman's true name is Ẕ̵̶̤͍̘̘̞̼o̧̨̭̠̯͉̹̼̗͜l̤̳̰̮̝ͅa̡̱̠̳̙͔̮͠g̛̳̹̻͝'. *Slenderman's blood is shown to be black and tar-like. *It is suggested that either Slenderman or someone he knew has struggled with suicide. After Ticci Tobey comments about the "easy way out" when finding the corpses of two suicide victims, Slenderman heavily says "Trust me, it is not easy." Based on the his mother being killed by his own father, losing Splendorman in the portal, and saying that he struggled with staying alive, it is quite possible that Slenderman considered suicide after losing Splendorman. *Slenderman's favorite food is caviar, french toast and baby legs. *Despite having no mouth, Slenderman is often seen drinking blood-red wine and eating various foods, but the camera never actually shows him eating it. **According to Comickit, Slenderman does not "eat" or drink the food, but absorbs it through his body. *Given his nature, he likely suffers from sociopathy, fanatic narcissism, and a severe case of schizophrenia, crossed with obsession-compulsion. *In Comickit's Halloween photo, where Pastamonsters characters were shown dressed as various monsters during commercial breaks, Slenderman was dressed as what appears to be the Phantom of the Opera. *Slenderman says he is allergic to balloons but he has touched balloons in several episodes. *In some episodes, Slenderman reads magazines to pass time. The title varies a lot. Titles include "Work!", "Aficionado Aficionado", “Art,"and "Rich People Monthly". *It is stated that Slenderman is allergic to blueberries, rainbows, and the color pink. *According to Proxy Mansion's tour guide, there are over 5,000 statues and paintings of him inside and out of the mansion. *Splendorman mentions it's a bad idea to talk to Slenderman about his tentacles, since he's apparently very sensitive about them. *Slenderman represents the Deadly Sin of Wrath. *Slenderman's favorite music is Classical. *Just how sympathetic Slenderman varies occasionally. Most of the time, he's just an intolerant grouch; for example, he discreetly ruins Jeff and BEN's friendship simply because the smell from the weed they were smoking was stinking up his office. In many later episodes, he is openly and completely rude, haughty, hostile, and disrespectful to everyone and everything he comes in contact with and declares himself to be the most miserable person in the universe. And at one point he shows an extreme lack of empathy when he tells Jeff to leave BEN to die in "The Chain Mail". *Slenderman's favorite color is black, although he claims to Sally at one pint that he doesn't have a favorite color. *Slenderman has a net worth of 500$ billion dollars. *He is an implied alcoholic, but can't get drunk because of his healing factor. *There is a blinking head in a jar that can be seen in Slenderman's office on the shelf behind his desk. *It is often up for debate who is stronger between Zalgo or Slenderman. In their first fight, Slenderman effortlessly overpowered Zalgo and threw him around like a ragdoll, but in their battle on Arcosia, Zalgo gained the upper hand and Slenderman could barely do anything to harm him. *Slenderman owns twelve private jets, ten hotels, twenty different summer homes, and six yachts. *Slenderman is banned from Aton's realm for unknown reasons. *Some of the books in Slenderman's library have titles such as "Boss Monthly", "How to Properly Cook Children", "Whipping Your Goons Into Shape", "Death's Guide to Soul Sucking", and "Babies: Food or Friends?". *Slenderman did not approve of his 2018 film. *Whenever Slenderman regenerates from an injury, his clothing regenerates with him. This could imply that Slenderman's suit is part of his body. *His relationship with the Proxies varies in many episodes. Sometimes, he wants whats best for them and is fairly protective of them, but otherwise despises their childish behavior. Other times he simply wants nothing to do with them. Other times he's outright tried to kill them, usually after he reaches his breaking point from their behavior. Navigation Category:Pastamonsters Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Liars Category:Masterminds Category:Serial Killers Category:Cannibals Category:Summoners Category:One-Man Army Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:God Wannabe Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Brainwashers Category:Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Monsters Category:Vengeful Category:Monster Master Category:Magic Category:Possessor Category:Stalkers Category:Blackmailers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Villains Category:The Punkettes Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Tyrants Category:Elitist Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Genderless Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Parent Category:Revived Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Wealthy Category:Starvers Category:Slaver Category:Disciplinarians Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Businessmen Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Protagonists Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Self-Aware Category:Remorseful Category:Totalitarians Category:Mongers Category:Greedy Category:Protective Category:Successful Category:Parents Category:Siblings